Caught in Fantasies
by BUndertakerHidan
Summary: One sided TatsukixOrihime. Tatsuki watches as the day go by, her heart aching for that special one that has been in front of her, her whole life. But what happens when that special one, is not aware of anything? Fail summary. But anyways please R and R


Pairing: TatsukixOrihime

Disclamer: Characters belong to Tite Kubo (and as you can see i am not him) and the song Fantasias belongs to the Spanish singer Cheyenne (i am also not him)

A/N: Um this is my first Yuri pairing I have written, so please go easy on me. The song lyrics I'm not sure if they are correct because I wrote them down while listening to the song, so it might be fail. As for Spelling/Grammar on this please tell me, I suck at it even though I have a spell check. If you don't like the fact that I am doing an English/Spanish song-fic then please tell me too... actually if you see anything wrong (unless its hating on the yuri pairing) please tell me. Well, Enjoy!

Caught in Fantasies

Me llamas, Me cuentas, Me dices que mal va tu vida

Amiga de amigo,

Tu siempre con fias en mi,

Me cuentas tus noches secreta,

Amores que no pueden ser, Y yo me tengo que contener,

"Tatsuki! Tatsuki!" You run to catch up with me "Hey Orihime, what's up?" You hug me then stand next to me while we restart walking to school "Hey Tatsuki can you come over today? It's Friday and Friday means the weekend! And the weekend means fun!" You raise your hands up drastically to prove your point and you look so cute. "um ya sure I've got nothing else to do. Why ya ask though?" Your blush and the way your twiddling your fingers makes you look even cuter "Oh I'm just asking, oh Tatsuki what do you have for lunch? I have..." I wonder what you want to talk about... I guess I'll know sooner or later

~Orihime's house~

"He what?" I paced around in your room. I swear I'm going to kill him that stupid muth-. My train of thought stops when you grab my arm and pull me down to sit next to you. The touch alone makes shivers run down my back. "Tatsuki! Calm down. You should have seen his face though, he looked so cute, well he always does. But he was blushing and..." I still can't believe it. Ichigo asked you out, after about what? Two years of going out with Rukia and a week in between that. "I am going to kill him if he hurts you, you got that. I don't care if he is or isn't your boyfriend, he makes you cry and I will kill him" You hug me tightly, your chest almost wraps around my arm, causing me to blush a deeper flush then earlier "I know Tatsuki, thank you. OH MY GOD DINNER!" you jump up and run towards the kitchen leaving me thinking. I lost my opportunity again to tell you how I feel about you. The way your face lit up when you told me was priceless and I would do nothing to change your happiness. I've already vowed to you to hurt anyone who made you cry, including me. So now I vow to never tell you about my feelings, no matter who much it hurts me. "I promise you Orihime"

Me ablas de todos Los Besos que no te an besados,

Y no te das quenta que yo soy tu beso mejor,

Me pides consegos llorando,

Preguntas que deves hacer,

Y yo me tengo que contener,

"Tatsuki! Tatsuki! Tatsuki! You won't believe what happened!" I open the door to be throw on the floor by you. My checks flare up in red "O-Orihime what happened?" Your checks also flare up with red, a distant look in your eyes "Oh Tatsuki, me and Ichigo finally. We finally kissed, he was so romantic! Did you know he could kiss? And really good too? And-" You guys kissed? My face fell, I knew this was going to happen but that didn't stop the hurt. My whole body wanted to protest but the look on your face, your happiness on your eyes. It was priceless. "Really?" I put on a fake smile, that seemed like it convinced you enough "I'm proud of you" I ruffled your hair as I told you those lies, and you smile at me while leaning in to my hand, is if you were an adorable kitten. So lovable, yet so fragile. So... perfect.

Y mientras yo vivire de fantasias,

Inventando que eres mia,

Y que estas loca por mi,

Your face is so close to mine right now, only a few centimeters away. Then to my surprise you kiss me, your lips are so sweet and full. It feels so right against mine. Shyly you deepen it more when your hand slowly comes up to cup my small clothed breast. I break the kiss and trail down your neck, kissing you. Then... I wake up. I'm in my dark room, alone. I can still feel your lips against mine, even thought it was all a dream. A tear falls down my face followed by plenty more. I feel like I have a gaping hole in my chest, and it yearns for you. So much so that it hurts, too much.

Y mientras tu,

Segiras buscando apart,

El amor que yo se darte,

Y que siempre estado aqui,

I can see it in his eyes, he's fidgeting, his eyes are wild moving to the left and right, but not meeting yours. You plead him to look at you, tears fresh in your eyes. I can't take this, he made you cry. I walk over and see him walking away, and you on the floor crying. I take running after him, ready to kick his ass. But as I get close, he is outside with his hands woven around a blue haired boy's hand. My blood boils "ICHIGO YOU ASSHOLE" I run over to him about to punch him, but his boy toy stops me cold, then they walk away. I turn around to find you behind me crying silently. Slowly I wrap my arms around you and you cry against my shoulder. This is the closest I've been to you, for the longest time, but I feel horrible. Horrible because I'm happy he left, happy there is nobody else, happy you are back into my arms.

Mi caso es el tipico caso de amor imposible,

No paso de seres amigo perfecto y total,

Me hablas igual que una hermana,

Desnudas tu forma de ser,

Y yo me tengo que contener,

It's been a week. You are starting to go back to your normal self at school, but the sadness in your eyes is clear. You are still heart broken. "Tatsuki?" I look over at you. You are smiling, but again I can see the sadness in your eyes. "What's up Orihime?" you fiddle your fingers "Can I stay the night?" I smiled lightly at the request "You know you always can Orihime." you smile at me, then go back to you seat.

~Tatsuki's house~

You sniff and I look over to you. Your face is laminated by the only light source in the whole house, the television. Your watery eyes are glued on it, as one of the character cries himself to sleep. His best friend/crush is going out with another. And by the time the movie ended, your still bawling your eyes out because at the end he died, he killed himself. I felt like I just had my whole life redone, rewritten, replayed, in just two hours. I wonder, would you cry like that for me? If I died? ... Or would you be happy? "Tatsuki?" I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to realize you were done cry, even though you hiccuped a few times. "y-ya?" cleared my throat "What's up Orihime?" I try to answer how I usually would. "Can... I tell you something?" Your looking down at the floor "Of course" Those two words opened the gate to your soul, to your deepest most darkest secrets, to your everything. Your talking went from shyness to desperation in seconds. And I can only sit here and listen, because these words are the ones that hurt me most. They make me feel like your brother, whom you told everything and anything, just because he was your brother. I don't want to be your brother... I want to be something else, something closer that the ties of brothers and sisters, I want to be yours and I want you be mine. But I know that's not going to happen, so what's the point of trying? I know I will always this close but at the same time this far from you.

Y mientras yo vivire de fantasias,

Inventando que eres mia,

Y que estas loca por mi,

I had that dream again. I started to cry again. I also felt like dying... Again.

Y mientras tu,

Segiras buscando apart,

El Amor que yo se darte,

Y que siempre estado aqui,

It's been six years and I'm still in lo- "Tatsuki!" Flailing one arm and dragging Chad with your other, you run up the stairs towards me. The moment you reach me you jump up and down "Guess what?" your hands are still intertwined with Chad's. "What?" you raise your left hand, and in it, is a shiny diamond ring. My heart broke into a million diamond pieces. I knew this was going to happen ever since you started going out with him five years ago, but I had unconsciously been praying for you to change you mind. And now i felt like crying out but I put on my best happy face, the same one I've had for the last seven years, and said "Congratulations!" Even with all that restraint a tear escapes my eyes. "Tatsuki? Whats wrong?" your face looks so worried, and I shook my head and my tears "no no I'm fine I just... So proud of you." I lie and you believe me full heartedly. "well thats all we came to say, I'll call you later with more details ok?" you smile and hug me. I hug you back tightly. "Alright." I smile lightly and watch you go, waving back when you turned around. The moment I close the door, my eyes no longer see, they are filled to the brim with tears. I crumple on the ground, the pain in my chest was too tight to withstand. "Hime...Ori...hime... Watashi no hime... Aishiteru."

A/N: That was it. I hope you guys liked it.

Review please


End file.
